


I See The Light

by FanFicAddict7



Series: Music is Inspiration [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: Based on "I See The Light" from Tangled





	I See The Light

Remus has only a few things he didn’t tell the other boys. One of them was his writing. He had picked it up as a kid, not having many friends. So when he had feelings he felt he couldn’t talk about, he wrote about them. Usually poems. He seemed to do well at hiding the notebook in which he wrote them too. At least until 5th year. He had been in a hurry to get to Tranfigurations, having woken up late. It had fallen on the floor without Remus even noticing it. But Sirius had found it. Remus spent a good hour looking for the notebook during break before finally finding it under his pillow, a place he never left it. Worried someone had messed with his notebook, he started flipping through the pages until he reached the last page, which hand familiar handwriting that wasn’t his own. As he read the passage written by another, he recognized it for what it was. A declaration of love. His head started up as he began to hear the words being spoken in Sirius’ voice. He heard: 

“And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you”


End file.
